TRUTH OR DARE: Mortal Instruments style
by I.AM.OPTIMUS.PRIME
Summary: YES IT IS ME! darlings i know i owe you so i got some random thrown together crap REVIW YOUR DARES!pwese?
1. Chapter 1 the amazing beginning

_**Hi-a! I.A.O.P here! A new TMI story! Why am I ending all my sentences with an exclamation points? Ha-ha question mark! Oh crap…**_

_**Any who I'm NOT gonna do this in script format so if you don't like it, then that sucks immensely for you. ALSO if you don't REVIW SOME TRUTHS AND DARES then I won't continue. GOT IT? Good.**_

_**Ok here we go**_

_**Magnus: oh no, uh-uh you still have to do the OCs and the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: oh fudge**_

_**Magnus: ha-ha! Get to work **_

_**Me: oh, shut up! CRAP this is long…well I do have a lot of time in my hands…**_

_**Not really…**_

**O.C.'s**

**(In case you were wondering these are **_**mostly**_** the same characters from my other story)**

_**Maggie Bane: Magnus Bane's Sister; High Warlock Of Paris**_

_**Riva Fieldfare: A Shadowhunter from Pittsburg**_

_**Alicante Herondale: Jace's cousin; has dissociative identity disorder**_

_***new* Garrett Bluefeather: Shadowhunter; Riva's Crush**_

_***new* Brandon Jay: A Vampire from London; Maggie's boyfriend**_

Three girls are lounging in a small apartment room. A blonde girl, a brunette girl, and a girl with gold-ish hair streaked with purple. The brunette is checking her phone, the blonde is listening to music, and the last one is reading a very large book.

"I have an idea!" Maggie shouted causing Riva to drop her phone. She slammed the book shut and snapped her fingers. Suddenly they were in a large library. Maggie shoved the book onto an empty shelf giggling like a maniac.

"Well tell me before I die in anticipation" Riva said dryly. She was now resuming what she had been doing before, which, Maggie saw, was nothing other than texting Clary.

"What if we played truth or dare with all the rest of the guys?" Maggie proposed, eyes shining. 'rest of the guys' indicated the Shadowhunters at the Institute, Simon, Maia, and of course Maggie's brother, Magnus. "I like the way you think sister!" Riva screeched, slapping Maggie's hand with her own "What do you think Ally?" Maggie said turning to her third companion.

"Fine, but can we stay here instead of going back to your crummy apartment?" Maggie glared at her blunt friend. "Sorry" squeaked Ally, realizing what she said could be viewed as an insult.

"I'll magic Magnus here first" Maggie Decided "Then he can help me magic everyone else." Ally nodded and then realizing they were all still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and the day before, she leapt up and shouted: "Wait you guys, we are still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and the day before" Riva blushed bright crimson and Maggie sighed. "Well," Maggie mumbled sarcastically "that is terribly hard to fix." She slipped her hand into the tasseled leather pouch that hung at her side and brought out a small handful of silver glitter. Wiggling her eyebrows she flambouently blew the dust all over her friends. Riva coughed as dust flew up her nose. Opening their eyes, they smiled at Maggie's choices for their new clothes.

Riva wore a jean skirt, flip-flops, and a pink and blue shirt that says 'I got num chucks…run'

Ally wore a short, deep colored, purple dress, black leggings, and ballet flats

Maggie wore faded skinny jeans, a tiger print tank top, and combat boots. She also wore, as usual, a sparkly leather cuff with what looked like tiny belts holding them on. No one quite knew why she wore it, as she was very tightlipped about it, and all any one could piece together was that it was something painful in her past.

While Maggie magicalized in her brother, Ally and Riva arranged chairs in a circle in the middle of the library.

"Ally!" Riva hissed "We're short a chair" Ally gave her a quick look of annoyed

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Riva said as if Ally would know. Ally thought for a few seconds. "First off,' Ally said, "It is going to, _**(( lol my frendzi does this to me all the time!)) **_and second, could we not ju- holy crap! What the hell is that boy wearing?"

Riva turned in time to be blinded by Magnus' Mother load of glitter, sparkles, and various other shiny stuff. Maggie, remembering that Ally had not yet met her brother, introduced them.

"Magnus, Ally" Then, turning toward her friend "Ally, Magnus." The two said people shook hands and expressed courtesies

"Lets begin shall we?" Magnus said, wiggling his fingers and Grinning evilly.

Long story short, between the two of them, they got every one there in approximately ten minuets. Riva was amazed at how well they adjusted to the others form of magic, like they had worked with each other for hundreds of years, which, Riva thought, may or may not be true considering how old they both were.

Finally every one was seated. Maggie had solved the missing chair dilemma by magically elongating a chair which Jace and Clary both slumped.

"I now call this meeting of the council to begin" Maggie announced from her perch on an enormous, throne-like chair nearest to the huge double French doors. "We will be playing Truth or Dare. If you must know we will be playing my version of it which means no one will die. If you do not, you know, complete the asked thing then I am authorized by the proper authorities to freeze you, lock you in a cage, and hurt you excreta, excreta." She glanced pointedly at a very pale and frightened Alec "do you all understand? Are there any Questions?" Simon raised his hand

"Where are we exactly?" he asked pushing the stray hair out of his face.

"Paris. Any one else?" Maggie said scanning the room for more raised hands. No one moved. Grinning like the Cheshire cat she exclaimed: "I am going first." Maggie searched the room again though this time it wasn't for raised hands. It was for sweaty palms, nervous expressions, and the ones that annoyed her. Finally, Maggie settled back in her chair and called out:

"Alec, Truth or Dare."

_**Whee-hoo I look just like Buddy Holly**_

_**Sorry, got that stuck in my head **_

_**3 **_

_**hope you LOVE it **_

_**and I need ideas for the ts and ds so send some in **_

_**Bye, **_

_**I.A.O.P.**_


	2. Chapter 2 where Alec wears whipped cream

**OK I REALIZE IT HAS BEEN A WHILE AND I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND YES IT DID TAKE THIS LONG TO FIX. DON'T KILL ME I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY JOLLY RANCHERS YET. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Alec paled "Umm" but before he was able to answer, Maggie's cell phone buzzed. She reached into her left pocket and fished it out. Riva, who was sitting next to her peered over her shoulder to read the message. They looked at each other and winked. Riva opened her mouth but before she had any chance to say any thing, Maggie shushed her.  
"You guys remember Lou? Well she texted me and told me she had dares that you just have to do." Maggie looked very much like a cat that swallowed a canary. "In fact I will personally make you do them wether or not you want to.  
Oui?" A few people nodded, Simon blinked, Jace yawned, and Alec buried his face into his hands. Maggie slipped two fingers into her magical bag and produced a pinch of her silver dust which she dropped it onto the hard wood floor. She then sat back in her chair and watched her companion's gobsmacked expressions as the seemingly solid floor vanished and up floated a small table, elegantly carved legs in the shape of roses. But the most amazing thing about the table was the small silver bell on top of it. She extended her hand and grasped the handle. Ringing it produced a loud resonating sound that bounced around the room. The room was suspended in silence until the doors behind her squeaked open revealing a maid and a young man. The maid wore a grey shirt and a black pair of slacks and the man wore a short sleeved black tee shirt and a pair of jeans.  
"Mindy thank you for coming" Maggie said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Jace snorted "Seriously Mags, you have a maid? Let me guess, you have 18 butlers too." he said scowling.  
"Yes" she said "Mindy, will you bring in the Apple TV and some lemonade? I like lemonade." the maid turned back toward the door "Oh yes, Mindy, will you bring in some cucumber sandwiches too?" Maggie said with a smirk. Jace scowled at her because he did not like cucumbers. She smiled sweetly back.  
Just then Maggie seemed to have noticed the man standing in the doorway. Probably because he coughed a little. She whipped around and glared at the man. Clary was afraid she would blast him to pieces but then her harsh face dissolved into a girly smile "Brandon Jay" she said with an air of elegance. "I have not seen you since, since, well yesterday." the man, Brandon laughed "And I haven't seen you since breakfast" Maggie's eyes widened. "Stalker" she whispered. He gave her a rueful smile, then looked toward the others and winked. "Welcome to the party. For those who do not know me I am Brandon Jay." The maid came into the room, handed a remote to Maggie, and left, closing the door behind her.

{*}*{*}*{*} Louise opened the new message on her phone. Perfect. Maggie had everything ready. Pressing quite a few buttons, she replied: Great. The 1st 1 is for ALEC: make urself a whipped cream hat + u can't wipe it off Till its ur turn again. Bye  
{*}*{*}*{*}

Maggie's phone buzzed. She flipped it open and press a button and then started laughing Brandon, who had come to stand behind her, chuckled slightly.  
"Oh Alec, do we have a treat for you." Maggie's cat like grin showed off her pointy incisors, much like a vampires. Though she looked like she may pass as one, her violet and gold eyes and dark complexion proved otherwise. Before she could speak though, Brandon interrupted her.  
"Alec, huh? Which one of you is Alec?" Alec tentatively raised his hand, blushing a dark crimson color. "Happy birthday Alec! Does any one have any whipped cream? No matter, I know Ally has some in her room." With that, he strode off. Ally, glaring at him from her perch on a overstuffed purple chair, started to grab at the knife Jace had been amusing himself with when Maggie stood up and stretched.  
"I should probably go with him, it being my house and all. My dear brother can lead in my stead." She smirked in his direction. "Though you are forbidden to sit in my magnificent chair. It is for my butt only. " Clary snorted and Magnus gave her a dirty look. Jace scowled at Magnus and Alec frowned in Jace's direction.  
Maggie without turning around told them to act like adults, coughed, then corrected herself and instructed them to behave like mature teenagers.  
"As if." Simon muttered. He then snatched the knife Ally an Jace were fighting over with his super-awesome-but-not-as-awesome-as-Gilbert vampire speed and flung it at the wall.  
"Decapitating people is frowned upon in this establishment, daylighter." Brandon tried to pull the seraph blade out of the wall, gave up, and sat sideways on Maggie's chair. She strolled through the doors, glanced at the dagger, and flopped down on Brandon's stomach tossing a can of redi-whip into Alec's lap.  
"You. Whipped cream hat. Now." He grumbled and swirled the crap on his head. He then turned to Clary "truth or dare ginger" she sighed  
"Truth?" She leaned back against her boyfriend. He snaked his arms around her waist kissed her neck. She turned around and they began making out  
"Uh PDA! Hey love birds quit sucking each others face off!"  
That was Isabelle. Obviously.

"Clary, I truth you-" Alec faltered. "Shut up Jace it's a real word! You have to show us your sketch book." He smiled, not quite sincere, more like he was trying to read her thoughts.  
"Absolutely not! What the literal hell, Alec?!" Clary was blushing furiously. "Can't I choose 'or'?"  
Maggie thought for a moment. "Take one item of- No that's boring. I know! You have to kiss the person across from you! Goddess, I'm a genius!"  
She glanced across the circle. "And that would be... My dearest brother!"  
Magnus muttered something that sounded like 'You half brained Peruvian' after Clary, still looking like a tomato, kissed him quickly and returned to her seat  
"Iz, T or D?" "Dare, duh." Clary smirked at her I dare you to give Magenta a makeover!" Izzy squeeked. Maggie, on the other hand, looked absolutely mortified.

**Alright that is all that I'm doing tonight. Thanks to:**

**CHM13: the whipped cream dare- that was a awesome dare but I seriously wanted to use the first one. Thank You!**

**Kathryn Wayland: the sketchbook dare, and the makeover dare- I seriously wish that my imagination was as awesome as yours. Thank You!**

**JessiexJames3: Magnus' insult- See! Peruvian is a real word! Haha in your face!**  
**(You know I love ya!)**

**Jackilyn Bailey: Actually you didn't really contribute to my story but you deserve to be noticed. Thanks for reading it, Chan!**

**Also if you read this the moment it comes out, (which I doubt) the drabbles I wrote on the elevated train in Chicago should be added to my collection of stories in an hour or so**  
**God, it hard to type on an iPad, especially when your brother is asking every 5 seconds to use it.**

**Bye for real now!**


End file.
